2004
The year 2004 is a year according to the Christian era . Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Classical music ** 2.2 Popular music * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Film * 7 Born * 8 Deceased * 9 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events * Lille and Genoa are the Capitals of Culture for 2004. * Ongoing violence in Iraq between insurgents (mostly Muslim fundamentalists and supporters of Saddam Hussein ) and the US Army and Iraqi police set up by them.Several foreigners are kidnapped, often to exert pressure on their governments to withdraw from Iraq. * Worldwide hit in 2004, more than 5 million people are infected with HIV . A new record, but the United Nations assume that the epidemic is only at the early stages. ; January * 4 - micheil Saakashvili was elected president of Georgia . * January - The unmanned spacecraft Mars Exploration Rover -A and B land on Mars . * January - Big outbreak of avian influenza in several countries in and around Southeast Asia. * 13 - At the Terra College in The Hague , putting the 17-year-old pupil Murat Demir deputy head Hans van Wieren death. * January - the second highest residential tower in the Netherlands in Tilburg is delivered. Westpoint . ; February * 17 - The Supreme Court of the State of Massachusetts provides that gay marriage should be allowed. In other American states in 2004 actions for and against gay marriage instead. * 18 - In Iran, about 320 people are killed in a train accident . * 27 - In the Philippines, 116 people are killed in a bomb attack on the ferry Superferry 14 The attack is claimed by. Abu Sayyaf and the worst terrorist attack in thePhilippines ever. * 29 - President Jean-Bertrand Aristide of Haiti resigns after fierce fighting between rebels and government forces. ; March * 1 - 22 - In Belgium , the trial of Marc Dutroux kept. He was sentenced to life imprisonment plus 10 years the Government of Supply. * 11 - In Spain are attacks on four trains at three stations, see:. Terrorist attacks in Madrid on March 11, 2004 . * 14 - In the presidential elections in Russia is Vladimir Putin's re-election. * 20 - Queen Juliana dies at the age of 94 in Soestdijk Palace. * 29 - Estonia , Latvia , Lithuania , Slovakia , Slovenia , Romania and Bulgaria join the NATO . ; April * 17 - Hamas leader Abdel Aziz al-Rantissi is liquidated by the Israelis. Several follow other Hamas leaders, while Hamas rerunning terror actions against Israel. ; May * 1 - Ten countries ( Estonia , Latvia , Lithuania , Poland , Czech Republic , Slovakia , Hungary , Slovenia , Cyprus and Malta ) join the European Union . * 1 - Photos from the prison in Abu Ghraib by US military tortured prisoners appear in the media and create a stir. * 1 - Merger of the Samen op Weg-churches in the Netherlands to the Protestant Church in the Netherlands . Origins of the Restored Reformed Church . * 19 - Christian villages Bakin Ciyawa and Sabo Gida in Nigeria attacked by a group of armed fighters. 34 villagers slain. A day earlier was the village of Gidan Sabo attacked. These were 18 deaths. ; June * 8 - Venus transit visible from many parts of the world. * 18 - The European Council of Heads of Government reached in Dublin an agreement on a constitutional treaty . * 18 - Jan Pronk was appointed High Representative of the United Nations in Khartoum to seek a solution to the war in Darfur . * 21 - First private space flight, see SpaceShipOne * 28 - The Liberal Party of Canada gets after 11 years lost the absolute majority in the House of Commons, but the expected rout remains off. Prime Minister Paul Martin will continue to govern with a minority government . * For the first time with an unmanned aircraft wound up a person. At the request of the Pakistani army in the western border, the opposition leader Nek Muhammad disabled by a US drone. ; July * 27 - asteroid (164216) 2004 OT11 is discovered. * 30 - In Ghislenghien in the province of Hainaut a gas line exploded in an industrial area, see. Ghislenghien gas explosion ; August * 1 - When a fire in a shopping center in the Paraguayan capital Asuncion , more than 400 people dead and hit a further 400 other injured. * August - the Mahdi Army of Muqtada al-Sadr occupied while the Imam Ali Mosque in Najaf and delivered from that battle with US soldiers. After the intervention of Grand Ayatollah Ali al-Sistani is ended the occupation. * 13 - 29 - Olympic Games in Athens . * 25 - In the south of Russia deposit two planes almost simultaneously down as a result of explosions on board. Two Chechen women seem to have come unhindered with the explosives on board. There have been 90 deaths. ; September * 1 - 3 - In Beslan in the Russian republic of North Ossetia , an elementary school hostage . The action covered 355 victims, including many young children. * 7 - The Indonesian human rights activist Munir on a flight of Garuda between Jakarta and Amsterdam poisoned. * September - Peace negotiations in the conflict in the Sudanese province of Darfur fail. * september - Iran rejects the call of the International Atomic Energy Agency IAEA to stop producing enriched uranium . Later, under American pressure, yet promised a temporary halt. * 20 - Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono will win the presidential elections in Indonesia . ; October * 2 - An estimated 200,000 people demonstrated in Amsterdam against the plans of the government. The demonstration was organized by the platform Turn the Tide and "Netherlands deserves better." * 9 - Hamid Karzai wins the first direct presidential election in Afghanistan . * 10 - Erik Dekker won the cycling race Paris-Tours . * 25 - Tak Bai incident : In the southern province of Narathiwat Thailand come disturbances 85 people dead. Muslims take action against their alleged neglect. * 27 - Official edition of the New International Version (NIV) by the main Dutch churches. * 27 - The Boston Red Sox win for the first time since the 1918 World Series . ; November * 2 - Film director Theo van Gogh in Amsterdam assassinated by a Muslim extremist Mohammed Bouyeri . The Syrian Redouan al-Issar , spiritual leader of the Hofstad group leaving on a false passport Netherlands. * 2 - Presidential elections in the United States . The incumbent Republican President George W. Bush gets the most votes as well as the majority of electors within and thereby defeating his Democratic rival John Kerry . * 10 - It takes a whole day before a number of Islamic people suspected of preparing terrorist attacks, in a house in The Hague where they have entrenched can be stopped by the police. Here are some shots and there is a grenade thrown by the accused; there are some wounded. (See: Police raided Laakkwartier in The Hague ) * 14 - The Flemish party Vlaams Blok lift himself out and goes through changes as the new party Vlaams Belang . * 17 - Hella Haase receives the Dutch Literature Prize * 18 - A new hunting law prohibits the UK's fox hunting , which tempers quite heated in the countryside. * 20 - Second Junior Eurovision Song Contest will be held in Lillehammer in Norway . The winner is Maria Isabel with Antes Muerta Que Sencilla 171 points from Spain . * 22 - The new European Commission under José Manuel Barroso takes office. * 23 - World of Warcraft will be released by Blizzard Entertainment in North America, Australia and New Zealand and is available on PC - and Apple Macintosh systems. The first 24 hours the game was sold 240,000 times, which was a record for a computer game. * 23 - The presidential elections in Ukraine won by sitting Prime Minister Viktor Janoekovytsj . Following allegations of large-scale electoral fraud by supporters of his opponent Viktor Yushchenko , there are forDecember 26th new elections organized, won by Yushchenko. ; December * 1 - Prince Bernhard dies in Utrecht at the age of 93. * 17 - Turkey and the European Union reach an agreement on the start of accession negotiations. * 26 - In a severe earthquake in the Indian Ocean , followed by a tsunami , in Southeast Asia, over 200,000 people were killed. Indonesia , India , Sri Lanka and Thailand have been severely affected. For more events, see Category: 2004 Music Classical music * January 29 : First performance of Marie Victoire of Ottorino Respighi * February 17 : First performance of Ebony fantasies of Leonardo Balada * March 27 : First performance of Dante Symphony No. 4. of Boris Tisjtsjenko * May 5 : first performance of L'Abbé Agathon by Arvo Pärt * August 13 : first performance of Prague sinfonietta Leonardo Balada * December 4 : first performance of the First Symphony by Jonathan Leshnoff Popular music Best Singles of 2004: # I Want You Janet Jackson Top-selling albums in the Netherlands: # Norah Jones - Feels Like Home # Anastacia - Anastacia # Andre Hazes - 25 Years (The Very Best Of) # Dido - Life For Rent # Alicia Keys - The Diary Of Alicia Keys # Robbie Williams - Greatest Hits # U2 - How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb # Usher - Confessions # Guns N 'Roses - Greatest Hits # Evanescence - Fallen Literature * The Austrian writer Elfriede Jelinek received the Nobel Prize for Literature * The German writer Wilhelm Genazino receives the Georg Büchner Prize Art * Espace Fractal (2004)Jean-Pierre Morin , Grande Bibliothèque, Montreal * Large Sphere (2004)David Nash , SculptureKunsthalle Mannheim * Speybank (2004), Luc Deleu Architecture * The Seattle Public Library, designed by the Dutch architect Rem Koolhaas is ready * The office building 30 St Mary Axe, London architect Sir Norman Foster is ready * 30 St Mary Axe LondonFoster + Partners * Dutch Embassy in Berlin, Rem Koolhaas * Taipei 101 , Taiwan (2004) CY Lee & Partners Movie * The Aviator * Chasing Liberty * A Cinderella Story * The Day After Tomorrow * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban * The Incredibles * Little Black Book * Meet the Fockers * Ocean's Twelve * The Passion of the Christ * Shark Tale * Shrek 2 * Spider-Man 2 * Troy Born ; January * 21 - Ingrid Alexandra , Princess of Norway , daughter of Crown Prince Haakon . The Princess is the first female heir to the throne of Norway. ; February * 6 - Princess Louise Sophie Mary , Princess of Belgium , daughter of Princess Claire and Prince Laurent ; March * 21 - Claus-Casimir of Orange-Nassau van Amsberg , son of HRH Prince Constantijn and HRH Princess Laurentien * 30 - Manar Maged , Egyptian girl with two heads (deceased in 2006 ) Deceased Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 19 : etmaalsom the highest rainfall ever on this day: 19 mm. * January : January wettest ever, with 2.5 times the normal amount of rainfall: 153.8 mm (normal 64.7 mm). * February 3 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 12.9 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 15.5 ° C. * February 4 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 14.7 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 16.7 ° C. * February 5 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 13.5 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 14.7 ° C. * February 6 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 12.7 ° C and highest maximum temperature: 14.7 ° C. * March 17 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 15.2 ° C. * March 31 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 20.7 ° C. * April 1 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 15.8 ° C. * September 24 : etmaalsom the highest rainfall ever on this day: 25 mm. * October 23 : highest maximum temperature ever on this day: 19.7 ° C. * October 24 : highest mean daily temperature ever on this day: 18 ° C. * November 19 : etmaalsom the highest rainfall ever on this day: 24 mm. * December : December, lowest average wind speed: 2.7 m / s (normally 4 m / s). Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additionsCategory:2004